L'été et L'hiver
by SkyborneVeggie
Summary: "I am the winter & he's like the summer wind, melting my frozen exterior. And it's going be the death of me." Various drabbles dealing with the relationship between France and England, be it as friends, enemies, or lovers. Contains many references to classic literature.
1. Consensus

_1337, dawn of the Hundred Years War_

* * *

It was always the people that hated him. The people inside, goading him on, demanding that France be destroyed.

_"You are the people, England. You aren't a person. You don't have your own opinion, because that's all you are. Consensus."_

Consensus..

At first he was distraught. No, he thought. No, he _was_ a person, he had been, once. And he still was, he knew he was. He could feel it inside.

_Arthur is still inside of me.__.._

England lay on his side quietly. He grasped one of France's slender hands & gently traced it with the tip of his finger. _Consensusconsensusconsensus._ He could feel them, boiling within. His heart was heavy. "...my boss has ordered me to kill you..." France let out a soft, sad, yet unsurprised sigh. _Consensusconsensus._ Arthur furrowed his brow, struggling to hold back them back.

"And you?" France breathed quietly_. "_What do _you_ say." England twitched. It was all just too much, all too much to do alone. _Consensus.. consensus... _He felt something snap inside of him. The walls cried out in agony as they cracked open, people bursting through in a steady stream of anarchy, invading...

_ "NO!"_ It was a silent cry. Unspoken. _CONSENSUSCONSENSUSCONSENSUS._ He clutched at his heart in anguish, but a twisted, malevolent smile was already worming its way across his features. His gaze sharpened, & he lifted his eyes meet the enemy's, slowly unsheathing his sword.

"You fool," he scoffed cruelly, "don't you know?–"

_Arthur lay listlessly amongst the rubble and the chaos, eyes fixed towards the sky. And he felt sad. No, not only because he was about to die, but sad because of what he would become, without himself. He quivered a bit and tried to regather his strength. Ah, he thought tearfully, it really was too late. He closed his eyes and let the wind dissolve his spirit._

"–I AM consensus."

* * *

_Some History: In January of 1327, Queen Isabella of England (daughter of Philip the Fair of France) had her husband murdered & proclaimed her son the new king of England. When the last surviving male heir to the French throne died in 1337, the crown was passed to a nephew of Philip the Fair, excluding Isabella's son from the throne by claiming that even though he was the eldest male descendent, maternal descendants were illegitimate. In addition, the new king of France confiscated the duchy of Aquitaine, which the English interpreted to be a violation of the 1259 Treaty of Paris. There was also the argument over Flanders, but that was more used as an excuse than a legitimate argument..._

_During this time, the English public was fed sensationalized material & developed a heavy hatred towards the French. However, in France, it developed into a civil war, some barons supporting England in attempt to increase their independent power. The Hundred Years war was fought almost entirely in France, & although the French did win in the end, the country was left in devastation._

___~summary(____very, very, VERY condensed)_ derived from "A History of Western Society"

_____I somehow feel this isn't quite as up to par :/ Sorry guys, I tried._

_____~Jasmina Lejandra_

___________Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_


	2. Perfect Now

There was a certain magic in not saying.

That they both knew the truth in their hearts, France had no doubt. In fact, he was quite certain if he confessed (it'd have to be himself saying it first, he knew that _he_ would never would), that he wouldn't have to try very hard at all to get the other to respond. And as one thing would leads to another, they would no doubt end up with an amorous night of passion in bed. Yes, he was quite sure of it.

And it wasn't just because he'd imagined this happening so many times in his head that he thought this way. He'd caught the little hints, doled out unintentionally by his "counterpart." He saw the lingering glances, the way England's eyes trailed him when he thought no-one was looking. Sometimes, he didn't even seem to realize he was doing it (Angleterre was never as good at hiding things as France was). No, France had little doubt that England felt the same, whether he himself knew it or not.

_And yet.._

France also knew that with satisfaction came routine. In his fantasies, in these lavish love stories he couldn't help but to conjure up for himself, he carefully ignored the bits he knew that would inevitably come next. Because he knew, he _knew_ how the feelings would fade, the sex would grow old, and their trivial little quarreling acts would eventually escalate into violent matches of rage...

No. He couldn't risk it, he reasoned. He couldn't bear to lose this, these feelings that were his then and now.

_As long as nobody says anything, as long as nobody moves... then we can stay in love forever._

* * *

_I think I like this chapter better than the first one.. :X & it doesn't require so much historic info either, hehe. This chapter's title is derived from a song of the same name._

___~Jasmina Lejandra_

___"Perfect Now" (c) Sarah Blasko_

_____Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_


	3. Le Seulement

_As long as they're no worse than England..._

That was what he told them. And then they would just stare, gaping.

"You must be marvelously tolerant, then. To be with people like England..." Their heads would shake in disbelief.

And he would just smile back, cheerfully, fingers running through his hair.

"What can I say, _mes amis_? Love is universal, love should be free. It should not matter who you are."

"Ah, I see sir. Then I cannot argue with you there." And then they'd go along their way.

But they did't realize, they didn't _see._

England wasn't the worst at all, no. England, he was his impossible, his unattainable. _H__is only._

* * *

_Inspired by the 2007 April Fool's event, in which an anon asked France what his type was. In his answer, he mentioned that their personality had to be no worse than England's. If you haven't read it, you should. It's got alot of cute moments :3_

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_


	4. Condemnance

_Sequel to "Consensus"_

_Post-Hundred Years War_

* * *

He wanted to blame England. He wanted to say it was all because of him.

_"Jean is dead because of YOU..."_

It was just so_ easy_ to put him to fault.

And yet, somehow, just not easy enough.

_England stared back dully, gazing at him through hollow eyes. "Then why didn't you try to get her back?"_

France curled up and pressed his fists into his eyes. The tears burned.

_Why didn't you try to get her back...?_

* * *

_In reality, after Joan of Arc was captured, the French court didn't really do anything to rescue her. She wasn't rehabilitated until 25 years after her death, & was cannonized in 1920._

_~derived from "A History of Western Society"_

_Mmn, sometimes, methinks, if you have the right words, that shorter is more powerful._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_


	5. Quiet Moments

_Prequel to "Consensus"_

* * *

Don't touch me, I'll break.

_But aren't we all already broken?_

The world is broken, and so is our end.

_The truth is still just an excuse, you know._

Sometimes, I wonder if we have souls.

_Too many to count, mon ami._

I take it back then, I wish I only had one.

_I see... __...t__he stars are bright and lovely tonight._

We shouldn't be allowed to see them like this.

_Then revel in their forbidden beauty._

I wish that sometimes, I could just be _him__._

_Yet you are still lovely nonetheless._

I swear I'll never admit to it, but you are stronger than I in this way.

_I know who I am, and I will not change._

I'll never understand you atall.

_I love you._

[a silence]

...Like hell you do.

* * *

_An exchange between Arthur and Francis, but not between England and France._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_


	6. All art is quite useless

_Crossover with "The Picture of Dorian Gray"_

* * *

The portrait makes him sick, really. He hates to look at it, hates to see himself old and withered, skin yellowed like parchment. Blood stains at his veined hands, eyes trained ahead in hollow, sickened gaze.

He's grotesque.

But even more than that he hates, _hates_, that he can't do anything to stop it, can't turn things in reverse. His disgust in himself just increases with years.

Though he supposes that every nation's looks like his. It is the price, after all, and innocence is not an option. Happiness is not an option. Morality, even, is not an option, although sometimes he has wishes it was.

He suddenly wonders what Angleterre's looks like. He wonders if his has the same cruel stare, same quirk of the lip. Does he hate himself as much as he does? He wants to say that he hopes that he doesn't, but somehow he feels like he's lying.

.

Their eyes catch eachothers, if just for a second, as they cross their paths in the hall. And they are both beautiful, _so beautiful_ and empty, and it's hurting inside just to look.

But then England really does try to show his to him, and he finds that he doesn't want to see after all. So he covers his eyes as he turns, and then runs._ If you don't see it then it can't exist.  
_

At the end of the day, they end all tangled up, although neither admits how they got there. And it just smells like sweat and sex and disdain. It's ok though, because they don't care. But he still strokes his hair, soft short locks while he sleeps, and mumbles sweet nothings to no one. He'll stay till the morning, because he has a heart, and it's saying he should be in love. So he must be, of course, and the portrait's just lying, on the inside they're really just fine.

Two people this beautiful couldn't possibly be sick.

* * *

_I wanted this to be somewhat darker.. but it's ok I guess. I also was trying to use anapestic meter, but that failed too :/_

_If you haven't read it, "The Picture of Dorian Gray" is about a exceedingly handsome young man who is overly vain & terrified of becoming old/ugly. After some time, he begins to realize that after committing despicable deeds, instead of turning himself haggard, it marks this portrait that he's had done of himself. He continues to use this as a free pass to do whatever the hell he wants._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_The Picture of Dorian Gray (c) Oscar Wilde_

_Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_


	7. Ten Words: England

_10 Fics Meme: Ten fics in ten words or less_

_England's perspective._

* * *

**1-**** Angst**

"We're _nations_," England whispers. "We don't have time for priorities."

**2-**** AU***

Arthur blinked perplexedly as the stranger ducked away.

"Damned frenchman."

**3-**** Crack!fic**

"...lawfully wedded husband?"

"NO." Rage face.

"... ... ...I somehow expected this."

**4- Crossover****

"Hug me till you drug me, honey-"

Arthur writhed, disgusted.

**5- Fir****st**** Time**

"_Je t'aime, Angleterre._"

"It's just sex," Arthur manages between moans.

**6- Fluff**

Chibirisu slipped his cloak over sleepy France's figure, pouting cheekily.

**7- Hurt/Comfort**

He's lying. He can't _possibly_ reciprocate.

"I meant it." Embrace.

**8- Humour*****

"Hold on..."

"?"

"...Why're all your musicals based on French novels?"

"... ... ..."

**9-**** Smut**

_Itjustf__eelssogood._ A moan escapes him.

"F-france.._"_

**10-**** UST**

Only when gazes are mirrored, _then_ is he truly afraid.

* * *

_*Derived from a short I wrote based on the song "Navy Taxi" by Kate Nash. I may or may not post the entire drabble in the future._

_**Brave New World crossover. If you caught the quote, cookies for youuu :D_

_***More ironic than humorous. Phantom of the Opera & Les Miserables are both within the top 5 longest running musicals on both Broadway & West End._

_I don't usually do memes, but I'm a fan of minimalism & this looked like fun :P France's perspective up next._

_~JasminaLejandra_

_Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Navy Taxi (c) Kate Nash_

_Brave New World (c) Aldous Huxley_


	8. Ten Words: France

___10 Fics Meme: Ten fics in ten words or less_

_France's Perspective_

* * *

_**1-**_** Angst**

"We're _nations._"

_So what?_ France wants to say, but can't.

_**2-**_** AU***

He'd grown haggard with Leroux, and it terrified them both.

_**3-**_** Crack!fic**

"Marry me, you frog." He glared uncertainly.

France beamed. "_Oui."_

**4- Crossover****

"Hug me, honey, snuggly bunny, Love's as good as soma."

**5- First Time**

He's waited too long to have this.

"_Je t'aime, Angleterre._"

**6- Fluff**

France slipped a flower into sleepy Chibirisu's hair, smiling softly.

**7- Hurt/Comfort**

France can see his resolve wavering.

"I meant it." Embrace.

**8- Humour**

"You suck."

"... ... ...That's a pathetic insult. Get a better one."

**9-**** Smut**

_Itjustf__eelssogood._ He arced foreward, groaning softly.

**10- UST**

His eyes speak volumes; France knows he wants it too.

* * *

_*AU in which the nations reflect the content of certain literature from their country. Leroux was a French detective fiction author, who also wrote the Phantom of the Opera._

_**Direct quote from Brave New World._

_Most of these are paired with their numbers from the last chapter._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_


	9. Tabula Rasa

He wishes he could remember how it was back then.

He wishes he could remember how it was when they were friends.

Back when they were so small..

So he'll squeeze his eyes shut tightly, try to picture in his mind.

But his eyes always fall open, and the image never comes.

So he'll push it from his mind, then.

His memory must just be faulty.

It was an impossibility to begin with,

Them as friends.

Of course they never could have been.

* * *

_A/N_

_Intended to be France's perspective, but can sort of work for both._

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_


	10. Detachment

It wasn't the fact that France didn't love him.

Because he did.

It was the fact that France loved everybody.

And _that_ made it unbearable.

So he decided it didn't exist.

And that was that.

He could pretend life was that simple.

* * *

_A/N_

_So many short pieces lately... I need a nice, loaded plotbunny :c_

_~Jasmina Lejandra_

_Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya_


End file.
